Together We Stand
by SuperAnonymousPerson
Summary: Ian Kabra left the family and is now a successful MI6 agent. Hamilton Holt lost contact with the Cahills and is now in the army. Amy Cahill has finally found the courage to lead the Madrigals and to try to unite the Cahills The Cahills have become much more divided than before. But with the Vespers rising back again, will they be able to unite and stand? Or will they fall divided?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 clues.

Please R and R. I accept constructive critism!

Anyway, the second series never happened but Isabel and Natalie are dead. You'll get to know more details as the story progresses. This is just a prologue.

**Together We Stand**  
**Prologue**

...

The restaurant was an elegant place. Brilliant chandeliers were hung above the chattering guests. Pieces of expensive art decorated the huge hall. Impeccably dressed waiters served the elegantly dressed guests. The place was a rendezvous for the richest and most powerful people.

But despite being surrounded with an aura of money and power, Ian Kabra entered the place with a scowl and a glare at the man whom he's supposed to meet.

"What do you want, cousin?" Ian said as soon as he saw his cousin.

As always, Ian was immaculately dressed in an expensive custom-tailored suit and his dark hair was combed to perfection. He stood up erect and his figure was more well-built than the last time his cousin had seen him.

"Relax, Ian," James Goode gestured for him to sit, "I just want to ask a favour from you."

Ian sat down but narrowed his amber eyes at him. His scowl was still in place as he said, "And what would that favour be?"

The relaxed position James had worn from the start of their meeting became more tensed. He sighed and ran his long fingers through his dark curly hair. When he spoke, it was as if his voice had gone a pitch lower and all the calm demeanour he had shown from the start disappeared almost entirely.

"The Vespers are back. They've assassinated at least twenty high-ranking Cahills just in the past year. At least five strongholds were bombed, killing many other Cahills. We don't know how many exactly. A lot of Cahills also started disappearing. My theory is that the Vespers kidnapped them. And they have threatened to do worse things. We need your help, Ian. The Cahills are weaker and much more divided than before. We've dropped in numbers. You weren't the only one who decided to leave the family for good,"

It was such a ridiculous idea. Him? Go back to the Cahills? The family who always treated him as an outsider? He vowed to himself he would never return to that thing they call a family, even though it was his only family left.

"No, I'm not going to help you-" Ian started to say.

"A lot of your friends in the family have gone missing-"

"That's exactly the point. I might be the next one missing if I agree to this little scheme of yours. And friends?" Ian spat out the word 'friends' as if it disgusted him. "I was always treated as an outsider there and never had any real friends."

"But-" James started but Ian stood up and rudely left him without another word.

He sighed as he watched his cousin leave. He should've expected this. After all, it was Ian. He ran his fingers through his hair again as he fished his pocket for his phone and made a call he knew he had to make.

...

So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Doesn't matter, you must review it!

Please...

Please tell me if Ian is OOC and whether my grammar and spelling is okay or not. Thanks!

-Anonymous


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't own the 39 clues. Please tell me if any of the characters are OOC and I'll try to fix it. This is a fast-paced chapter since I wrote and posted this in one day. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Please R and R**

**Chapter 1**

…

Amy Cahill couldn't sleep.

Only the moon illuminated her almost perfectly clean room but it was enough to see. She had about a hundred books inside her bookshelf but she still preferred going to the library. Her bed was on one side and, despite being rich enough to buy dozens of Picassos and Rembrandts, she only had one expensive painting in her room. The rest of her decorations were pictures of her and her friends and family.

One of those pictures was Dan Cahill in his ninja costume. Seeing it made her smile and cry at the same time. She remembered how Dan insisted on buying the costume although he was almost thirteen years old at that time. She touched the picture and a tear slowly trickled down her cheek.

Where is he now? Is he even still alive? Amy asked herself these questions and became aware of the tears that were unhurriedly coming down her tear-stained cheeks. She finally managed to sleep, exhausted from crying.

...

09:30

Cahill Mansion

"Hi, Sinead," Amy smiled as she saw Sinead come into the kitchen. She was wearing a plain blue long-sleeve and pants. Her sneakers made a sound as she walked towards as Amy.

"Hi, Amy, I finally contacted Hamilton. He's coming over here tomorrow," Sinead replied with a smile on her pretty face.

"That's great!" Amy's smile disappeared when she said the next sentence,"But James called me and said that Ian doesn't want to help us."

"Same old Ian Kabra, Amy." Sinead answered with a roll of her eyes, "What did you expect?"

"I thought he already changed." Amy felt her cheeks starting to heat up as she thought of him. She took a deep breath and changed the subject, "Why don't we do the video-conference now?"

"Great idea!" Sinead replied.

...

10:00

Cahill Mansion

"H-hello, everyone," Amy started. Her hands were already sweating and her voice was shaking a bit. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself by counting one to three before speaking again, "As some of you know, the Vespers are back.

"They've gotten stronger over the past years. They've attacked multiple strongholds now and many of our fellow Cahills are either m-missing or dead," she lost some of her control when she spoke the last few words. It made her think of Dan, who was kidnapped a week ago. Her tears threatened spill but before that could happen, Sinead gave her a reassuring smile.

She tried to regain her composure and firmly looked at the faces she saw on the screen, "We don't know what they want but we, Cahills, must unite. Together we're stronger than them. Together we can defeat them."

She stopped speaking and many of the Cahills watching applauded. She blushed a little and said, "We will post further developments and thank you."

...

14:00

Cahill Mansion

The phone started ringing and on the fourth ring, Sinead picked it up.

"Hello. Ca-," Sinead started.

"Sinead? This is Ned. The Madrigal Base here at Spain got attacked. We n-" The line went dead suddenly.

Sinead immediately pulled out her phone and opened an application. She had developed it in case something like this happened. There was a blue dot blinking rapidly and there were two words written above it.

Madrid, Spain.

...

**Review! Please? Reviews mean a lot to me. Next chapter will be better, I promise.**


End file.
